Forever Yours
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: You may not know it, but I will always be forever yours, Syrus…" Alyse Cryer has always loved Syrus Truesdale, ever since they were children, and she has always loved him from afar. Will Syrus notice Alyse's feelings before it's too late? AU. Syrus/OC
1. Chapter 1: Invisible

**A/N: This is a short little Syrus/OC fic I wanted to write. It's only gonna be a few chapters long. I hope you guys like it. Inspired by ASlaveToWords' fanfic "Changing Myself Just For You".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, the characters, or anything other than my OC. Set in Season 3. AU.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Invisible**

Snow was falling on Duel Academy…

The island was quiet, something that was seldom, as the snow white flakes cascaded, creating blankets of white all over the dorms. Jaden smiled as he looked out the window of the Slifer meal hall, where his best friends that had chosen to stay at the academy over winter break had gathered in the warmth. His warm chocolate eyes turned to take in the sight of Syrus and Bastion dueling while Alexis, Chazz, Jesse, Blair, Tyranno, and Alexis' friends Alyse, Emma, and Rayne watched.

The three Obelisk girls were roommates, next door to Alexis, and had recently become friends with the Slifers. It was a little odd, considering the fact that Alyse Cryer had indeed known Syrus since childhood. Emma Harper was Tyranno's best friend from middle school as well. Rayne Endellion had no history with the others, except she was fairly close to Aster Phoenix, in ways that surprised many of the students at the academy.

Alyse was the only one watching Syrus and his moves intently with her amethyst eyes, which were rimmed with dark eyeliner that made them stand out even more against her peaches and cream complexion. Her thick white blond locks were a shade away from being white, falling to her chin, and parting at the side. Only around five-foot, she was the only one that Syrus and Blair both towered over. She was dressed in a pair of grey-black jeans, a longsleeved hooded black shirt underneath a purple fishnet tank, fingerless purple duel gloves, and black knee-high boots that laced up with purple laces.

"Sorry, chum, but looks like I win again." Bastion closed his eyes and smiled as the duel ended.

Syrus brushed himself off, "Sorta expected it, actually." He gave a shaky laugh.

Alexis smiled, "Good duel though, Syrus."

Alyse felt a twinge of jealousy as Syrus blushed faintly at the blond's words. However, she didn't show it at all in her expression or eyes, hiding her feelings from the world. It was as it had always been; Syrus was somewhat open with his feelings, whereas Alyse was somewhat distant with hers.

Unbeknownst to the others, excluding her roomies, Alyse had always held a crush on Syrus, ever since they were children. They had once been best friends, able to tell each other anything and everything, at least until they reached middle school. That's when the rift came between them, starting with Zane, Syrus' elder brother.

And then, they just drifted apart, barely speaking but still calling each other 'friend', though their friendship had nearly dwindled to nothing. When Syrus had applied for Duel Academy, he hadn't even told Alyse about it. It hadn't been until her first day at Domino High did she learn that he was at Duel Academy, and she had learned that through Syrus' mother.

The next year, she managed to arrange for a transfer to the dueling school. As much as she hid the truth from the world, Alyse could never be so far away from Syrus. She was always watching him from afar, her feelings unnoticed, but her love and devotion true.

He may not know it, but she would always be forever his…

"So what do you guys wanna do now? Duel again?" Emma inquired, blinking her grey-blue eyes.

Emma was a little taller than Syrus. She wore her pale brown hair to her shoulders, with layered parted bangs that stopped a little passed her eyebrows, and she had purple and black hair extensions that went to her shoulder-blades. Dressed in light blue jeans, a purple shirt with pink, blue, yellow, and orange graffiti designs, she had a black zip-up hoodie zipped partway and stopping just above her midriff and hot pink converse sneakers on her feet. It was a known fact between the three girls that Emma had a desperate crush on Jesse Anderson, only she was able to hide it from all, especially Jesse and Jaden, who were oblivious to girls.

"Let's take a break and play a normal game." Blair suggested at once.

"What kind of game?" Jaden asked, perking up at once.

Blair was smirking, "20 Questions. I mean, some of us have known each other for going on 3 years now, and know next to nothing about each other."

Alexis' hazel eyes turned serious, "She's right."

"I'm game!" Jaden zipped across the room and was in the seat beside Jesse in a heartbeat. "Rayne, are you going to play?"

Rayne blinked her blue eyes, which were the color of rain, in surprise to be addressed by the Slifer, but shrugged. "Sure." She moved to sit across from him.

Rayne was the tallest of the three girls, just about Jaden's height, and had layered shoulder-length hair cut into two layers. The top layer was her natural hair color, raven, and stopped at her chin while the bottom layer had been dyed cerulean blue. She wore an Obelisk vest over an elbow-length black shirt, white skinny jeans, blue leather belt that hung over her right hip, Obelisk boys' sneakers, and blue bike gloves on her hands.

"I think I'm going to pass." Bastion said, "I'll be in the kitchen, preparing some snacks. Any volunteers to assist me?"

Emma smiled, "I will, Bastion. You need a woman's touch, and one that can actually cook well."

She sent a playful look at Rayne, who blinked and made a face.

"You sayin' I can't cook?"

"No, no, of course not." Emma giggled.

Rayne glared at her, "I'll have you know that I can cook edible food that most of the time tastes good!" As Emma headed into the kitchen with Bastion and Chazz (who would rather help out, or in his case observe, in the kitchen than partake in Blair's game), Rayne shook her head and muttered, "I swear, you have one incident with a cursed bake sale, and you're judged for life."

Alexis settled into the seat beside Rayne and Blair joined her. Tyranno finally made the choice of helping Emma before he darted into the kitchen. Syrus was just about to slide into the seat next to Jaden when he noticed Alyse leaning against the wall, staring out at the snow, and listening to her MP3, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Hey, Sy, go ask Alyse if she wants to play." Jaden said.

"Okay,"

Syrus got up and crossed the room, lightly tapping Alyse on the shoulder, and causing her to jolt the moment she saw it was him trying to get her attention. Her cheeks turned pink slightly as Syrus gave her a small half-smile, and she realized how close he was to her. She pulled out one of her earphones, the sound of Nightwish reaching Syrus' ears a moment later.

"Wanna play with us?"

"Excuse me?"

Syrus gave a light laugh, "Play 20 Questions with us. Emma, Hassleberry, Chazz, and Bastion are in the kitchen making snacks."

Alyse bit her lip, torn. Usually, she refused to partake in games that would force her to reveal facts about herself that she didn't want anyone else to know. However, because of the mere fact that _Syrus_ of all people was asking her, Alyse wanted to say yes just to please him.

"I guess I'll play…"

She followed him to the table and sat down, listening as Blair started the game with Alexis. It was a long process, and made it easy for Alyse to get lost in her thoughts once again. Syrus glanced at her and gave her a smile, one that caught her off-guard again.

Alyse lowered her eyes, finding it hard to look at her once close friend in the eyes for very long, in fear of him realizing the truth. As much as she wanted to make Syrus hers, and for him to accept her feelings and return them, a part of her was scared of him knowing the truth; afraid he would leave her and cut off all relationships between them and pity her because of feelings she never meant to have.

She did have them, though, and there was no way to stop having them. With Syrus, she felt almost alive, and she could forget about all the bad memories and all of the hurt she had endured through all of her life until coming to Duel Academy. Just a small smile from him made warmth flow throughout her body, making her feel giddy, and want to just stare into his silver eyes for hours on end.

It wasn't like her at all, and at the same time it was. Syrus brought out a part of Alyse that she tried to hide from others. A part of her that only he knew.

She knew he wondered where that part was buried deep inside her heart. The day she had arrived at Duel Academy and had run back into him, she could see it in his eyes that he wondered why she had changed from the sweet and quiet girl he had once called best friend and spent cherished moments with into the dark poet and distant girl that barely spoke to him, but was always around him. The truth was that Syrus was blind to Alyse, and she was the invisible once close friend that secretly harbored feelings for him that no one else could understand.

Just as Alexis was blind to the feelings Syrus had for her. Alyse knew the real reasons behind Syrus' crush on the blond. It was because of her slight resemblance to Dark Magician Girl, the Duel Monster Syrus had developed a crush on when they were younger, and claimed he was 'going steady' with.

Zane and Alyse had agreed on that one thing and that had been Syrus was a little deranged when it came to Dark Magician Girl. That innocent crush had also created a hatred for the card on Alyse's behalf after years of listening to Syrus talk about all the perfect things about Dark Magician Girl. When she had realized Syrus' feelings for Alexis, she had spotted why he liked her immediately, and recollections of the conversations that would inwardly drive her to the brink of insanity and jealousy would return at once.

Alyse glanced at Syrus again, this time finding him gazing at Alexis with adoration in those big adorable eyes.

Alexis couldn't see the way Syrus' eyes would light up when he smiled. She never noticed how he stopped and stared whenever she walked by. He couldn't see Alyse wanting him like he wanted Alexis, but he was everything to her.

She just wanted to show him that Alexis didn't even know him. That she was never gonna love him like Alyse wanted to. He just saw right through her, but if he only knew her, they could be a beautiful miracle, and unbelievable, instead of just invisible.

Alyse knew the truth though…

She knew that would never happen.

"Snacks are done!"

Alyse jerked out of her thoughts as Emma came back out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of cookies, which Rayne cringed at the sight of, with Tyranno and Bastion carrying a plate of cups of hot chocolate for all of them. Chazz followed out silently, not even offering to help distribute the cups, and sitting down at one of the tables. Emma placed a cup in front of Alyse and smiled.

"Good to see you playing too." Emma teased.

Alyse glared at her, "Em, quiet."

Emma zipped her lips and smiled, before she squeezed between Jaden and Jesse, joining in. Alyse saw it was getting closer to her turn, and decided to bail. She stood up, surprised to see Syrus' face fall slightly, but he quickly recovered.

"I'm gonna go study for the exams we're going to be having after break. Unlike some of us, I don't have the brains to pass without studying." Alyse said, her eyes glancing at Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, and Emma for a moment. "Have fun with your game."

Alexis frowned, "Are you sure you don't want to relax and play? You always seem to be studying or writing for the school newspaper."

Alyse nodded, "I'm sure."

A murmur of protests came from the entire group, except for Syrus. Little did he know that if he had spoken up, even just asked for Alyse to stay in the game, she would've.

She would do anything that Syrus Truesdale would ask of her. That's how much she really cared.

Sighing silently, Alyse glanced at the bluenette, before she crossed the room and over to the table next to the window, got out her Duel History book, and began to study. It wasn't long, however, until she was watching Syrus out of the corner of her eyes, inside just aching for him to finally notice her instead of noticing Alexis Rhodes.

Her heart ached for him; her mind fought against it.

She knew that they could never be anything more than what they were now.

Barely even friends, invisible to what could be, with one living his life while the other devotedly loved him from afar…

Alyse finally tore her eyes away from Syrus, and looked out at the snow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: Okay, good, bad, inbetween? Lemme know, okay, in a review. Don't flame please.**

**Musical Inspiration: Invisible – Taylor Swift**


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

**A/N: Okay, so, yeah still writing this. Dunno why I want too so badly. Maybe because I know it's short and I'll get it outta my head faster. Haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing, please do so again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, the characters, or anything other than my OC. Set in Season 3. AU.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Revealed**

"C'mon, Alyse, come have a snowball fight with us!" Jaden shouted.

Alyse glanced up from writing in a large leather bound black notebook and watched the eager and energetic boy wave at her, widening his eyes in a pleading way, at least until Chazz took the opportunity to nail him upside the head with a slush ball.

"Take that, Jaden!" Chazz smirked.

Jaden released a growl of annoyance, before whirling to glare at the rich boy, his cheek now pink and stinging. Chazz quickly dived behind the fort that he had built with Bastion, Tyranno, and Emma. He had been very clear that he had chosen them for his teammates in the war because of their skills; Bastion's calculating abilities to provide victory, Tyranno's training and obsession with the military, and Emma was strategic and quick, able to divert the enemies attention to her while the three boys unleashed their attacks.

Jaden quickly gathered provisions and dodge rolled behind his own fort, coming up with a return fire plan with his team, which consisted of Jesse, Syrus, and for some unholy and strange reason Rayne, who had been conned into the game by Jaden promising her to let her borrow one of his CDs. They had been trying to get Alyse to join their team for the last twenty minutes, but the poet was refusing to even show the slightest of interest.

Alexis, Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine were so far proving to be excellent snowball warriors, which had taken the other two teams aback, especially when it concerned Alexis' roommates. Now the four girls had vanished, putting the other eight players on their guard.

Alyse sighed and muttered, "They're all weird… and not in the good way," before she went back to writing her next poem for the school newspaper.

A sudden shriek from Blair caused her to accidentally break her pencil. Scowling, Alyse jerked her head up, overlooking the snowy field in front of the Slifer dorm from her safe haven of the steps, sitting right near Jaden, Tyranno, and Chazz's dorm incase she needed to take refuge inside. She honestly wanted to be outside and enjoy the serenity of the snow, but that was before Jaden had the brilliant idea of a snow war. The only reason she hadn't gone inside was because she could now watch Syrus without the chance of getting caught and write about him in her poetry.

"Heads up!"

Alyse gasped as a sudden snowball hit her in the chest, knocking her flat on her back, and sending her notebook flying over the railing and into the snow. Sitting up and trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of her, Alyse frantically looked around the moment she realized her notebook was gone, and finally spotted it.

In Syrus' hands…

"NO!"

Alyse's loud cry startled most of them, who had rarely heard Alyse speak above her soft-spoken tone, and they all gawked as she scrambled down the steps and stumbled through the snow, trying to stop Syrus before he could read her poem. Even Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, and Blair had come out of their excellent hiding places to see what was going on with the small girl.

_Please don't read it, please don't read it! _Alyse silently begged, her heart pounding thunderously in her chest, and the cold air pierced her lungs like daggers. _Oh, please don't read it!_

A moment later she was lucky, or so she thought, when suddenly someone snatched the notebook out of Syrus' hands. Relief emerged within Alyse's chest the instant Syrus was blinking at his now empty gloved hands.

At least until she realized it was Chazz who now held her notebook and was reading the poem. Just as Alyse reached him and was demanding her notebook back, Chazz's dark eyes were locked on her in disbelief and disgust.

"Please, tell me you aren't serious!" He groaned, "You're actually cute, a good duelist, and someone I tolerate! Now you go and fall for a major dork? Alyse Cryer, my respect for you has just dwindled to nothing."

"S-Shut up!" Alyse snapped, snatching her notebook, and hugging it tightly to her chest.

Jesse blinked, "What's he goin' on 'bout now?"

Jaden shrugged, "I dunno. Alyse, what's Chazz rambling on about?"

"Nothing!" Alyse squeaked, before she sent a frantic glance at Syrus.

Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Rayne, and Emma spotted the glance immediately. Immediately the blond, redhead, and dark haired Obelisk girls realized what was going on, and all three got an identical smirk on their faces, their eyes locking on Alyse. She paled a moment later, dread going through her, especially when Alexis spoke.

"Hey, Alyse, we need to talk to you for a minute."

"Time out!" Mindy giggled to the boys, Emma, Rayne, and Blair.

"BRB." Jasmine added, with a wink at Jaden.

Only Emma noticed the slight twitch of Rayne's eye and the murderously, scathing glare that Jasmine received when she turned to head for the meal hall. Alexis grabbed Alyse's shoulder, steering her inside of the meal hall, and Mindy shut the doors behind Jasmine and her a moment later. Alyse gulped slightly, trembling as she stared up at the taller girls with wide eyes.

"Why were you trying to hide your poem from Syrus?" Jasmine asked, smirking.

"N-No r-reason…" Alyse lied, her voice faltering.

Mindy giggled and said, "Girl, you can't hide it any longer, especially from us. We live when it comes to boys. You're crushing, and you're crushing bad on little Syrus."

"A-Am not!" Alyse snapped, her blush betraying her.

Alexis gave Mindy and Jasmine a look, and they stopped teasing her, before the blond knelt down so that she was eyelevel with her fellow duelist, and gripping her shoulders.

"It's okay to like someone."

"I-I don't…" Alyse clenched her eyes shut, "I-It's s-stupid t-to like S-Syrus… he w-wouldn't e-even notice if I d-did!"

Sympathy sparkled in Alexis' hazel eyes, "Alyse, sweetie, you need to learn to be honest about your feelings, especially since it's harder to hide something as deep and special as love. If you really do care about Syrus, maybe you should tell him."

"I can't do that! He'll hate me for it, because I'm not you!"

Alexis jerked back in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Alyse opened her eyes, the three taller girls surprised to find tears in the corners of them, and her lips were trembling as her amethyst eyes finally met Alexis'.

"He likes _you_, Alexis, and he won't ever notice me in comparison to you. You're his dream girl, the one he wants. I'm nothing but the friend he's oblivious to."

"Alyse…"

Said girl looked away, "Just go away. Syrus can't know about my feelings. If you tell him, any of you, then Rayne and Emma are going to get back at you."

Jasmine frowned and said, "We weren't going to tell him anyway. We just wanted to offer you some help."

"Yeah, totally, we don't want you to get hurt." Mindy quickly added.

Alyse continued to hug her notebook tighter to her chest, "Thanks, but no thanks. Just leave me alone, and don't ever talk to me about Syrus in that regard ever again." She said hotly, before she turned, and stormed out of the meal hall.

Emma and Rayne quickly ran up to Alyse the moment she emerged, "Are you okay?" Rayne asked at once, eyeing Jasmine as she passed with more than enough reason to start a duel.

"Yeah," Alyse said, her voice choked.

Emma looked worried, "Do they know?"

She gave a defeated nod.

"Are they gonna tell? If they do, I'm gonna rip out her hair." Rayne growled, glaring at Jasmine, who was flirting with Jaden, who in return was oblivious to it.

"No, they said they wouldn't." Alyse murmured.

"Hey, wanna join in the snowball fight? I'm sure I can come up with some iceballs and we can nail the moronic ones." Rayne said deviously, plotting ways to torment Alexis' friends.

All three didn't have a problem with Alexis or Blair, but when it came to Jasmine and Mindy, they had many problems with the flirtatious duo.

"That's… alright. I'm just going to go watch from the dorm. Jaden said I could use it to study if I needed too. You guys have fun." Alyse quickly said, trying to hide the paranoia she was now feeling.

"Alright… just get a hold of us via PDA if you need anything." Emma then said, "I'm gonna go slip snow down Jesse's pants."

Rayne cackled softly and said, "I'm gonna go and torment the airheads. Teach 'em a lesson in messing with another girl's man."

"Uh, Rayne, last time we checked you said you _don't_ like Jaden."

She blushed hotly a moment later, "I-I don't! Who said I did?"

"Um, you did?" Emma blinked.

Rayne's blush darkened and she quickly whirled around, "Time in! Let's cream each other! It's a new dueling technique!"

Jaden grinned at those words, "Sweet!" He then began to fire at Tyranno, who yelped and dived behind the fort, and nearly crushed Bastion and Chazz.

"Denial," Emma smirked. "She contradicts herself all the time. I don't see how it's so hard for her to admit she digs Jaden."

Alyse wasn't listening, just staring absently at Syrus, who was laughing and trying to hit Alexis with a snowball. The blond was returning the attacks, but with less enthusiasm, the news that Syrus liked her obviously bothering her deeply. Emma quickly ducked, squeaking in fear the moment Jesse aimed for her, and Alyse was stuck upside the head.

"Oh gosh! Sorry! I am so sorry!"

Jesse quickly bolted over to Alyse, who was clutching the side of her now throbbing face, and was sitting in the snow. Emma quickly scrambled to her friend's side, worried as well.

"I'm fine." Alyse said in a deadpan tone.

"Are you sure? I whacked ya pretty good there." Jesse pointed out.

Alyse jerked out of his hold, "I said I'm fine, Jesse."

Emma held her hand out, "Alyse, maybe I should take a look at your face. It could be bruised for all we know."

"I said I'm fine, Emma!" the smaller girl snapped, before she released a noise of frustration, and ran for the steps, storming up them.

Jesse and Emma winced as Alyse slammed the dorm door behind her.

"She's not fine at all." Jesse muttered. "That girl's got somethin' botherin' her more than Crowler."

"Yo, get your heads back in the game!" Tyranno snapped.

"Harper, quit being friendly with the enemy!" Chazz shouted, stress marks forming. "Attack!"

Emma blinked and so did Jesse, before they sheepishly recalled they were in the middle of a battle, and turned to scramble in opposite directions.

"Why didn't you snow him in the pants?" Bastion inquired.

"Sorry, got distracted." Emma apologized, sweatdropping.

Chazz glared at her, "I lost respect for Alyse already, don't make me lose respect for you as well, Harper. Now go and destroy Jaden and the other dweebs!"

Emma playfully saluted him, "Yes, sir!"

The battle raged on, Alyse watching them from behind the misted window, her chest rising and falling heavily. Her trembling hand gripped the side of the desk for support, to keep her from sinking to her knees, and submitting to the urges she was feeling. She wanted nothing more than to just cry her heart out.

For so long she had kept her feelings for Syrus a secret, a secret that no one else had ever figured out. The only reason Emma and Rayne knew was because, after a year of sharing a dorm with them and actually learning to trust them, Alyse had finally confided into them. No one else had ever been told, ever truly knew that Alyse's heart belonged to Syrus Truesdale.

She didn't have anyone else to turn to. Her only friend growing up had been Syrus and Syrus alone. In middle school, when they had been put in separate classes, that's when the rift had developed and their friendship had begun to fade. Alyse didn't know how to make other friends, didn't ever need other friends because Syrus had been the only person she wanted to tell her secrets to, wanted to spend her time with, and actually want to smile and laugh with.

Emma had been the one to initiate the friendship between them, and later helped Rayne and Alyse become friends as well. The two of them had started out hating each other, too similar for their own tastes, and getting on each others nerves. Emma had been the peacekeeper and the one to show them that they would work better as friends than enemies, especially when they had a common enemy to begin with: Jasmine and Mindy.

Alyse had grown up alone, except for Syrus. She didn't have an older sibling or even a cousin to turn to for guidance. All she had were her mother and father, and they never paid any attention to Alyse in the first place, taking separate business trips and gone for long intervals of time. Alyse had been looked out for by the neighbor's, the Truesdales, but other than that she had grown up alone without her parents around to help her with her struggles, or comfort her when she needed the comfort.

Instead, Syrus and his mother had been the ones to give her the friendship, comfort, and love she craved. And in the process of growing up, being raised together, Alyse had fallen in love with Syrus. It was a love she would never let go.

Sure, she tried to when she was younger, but she didn't notice other boys. All she noticed when she saw another boy was any similarities he had to Syrus. He was the only one she wanted, the only one she loved, and she didn't want to give up.

Nevertheless, she feared him ever knowing the truth. As far as she was concerned, Syrus Truesdale loved her as a sister, and nothing more. She didn't want to lose whatever bond they still had after all the years she had been with him.

Now Mindy and Jasmine, two of the Gossip Queens of Obelisk Blue, knew about the feelings Alyse fought so hard to keep hidden…

Tears burned her eyes and blurred her vision. It was getting harder to think straight, harder to fight the tears threatening to spill down her face. Her breath was coming out in gasps as she tried not to sob. Finally, her legs gave out, and she fell to the floor, just crying into her knees, unable to stop.

A soft knock on the door reached her ears. Alyse looked up, her vision blurred, and she couldn't see who stepped inside, shut the door, and locked it. The moment they came closer and knelt beside her, gently reaching out to touch her shoulder, Alyse lost any breath she had left as Syrus' face came into focus.

"Alyse? Why are you crying? Who hurt you?"

The concern in his voice broke her resistances, and Alyse threw her arms around Syrus, crying hard into his shoulder. Syrus was knocked against the wall, one arm around her waist, and the other on her shoulder. Blinking in surprise, Syrus looked down at the sobbing girl, and saw the old Alyse Cryer he knew. He closed his eyes and held her tightly, pressing his forehead against the crown of her head, and lightly rubbing her lower back in comfort.

In that one moment, they weren't seventeen, weren't at Duel Academy with a barely acknowledged friendship. They were ten again, were back at the Domino Elementary playground, with Syrus holding her tightly in her arms as Alyse cried about wanting a mother just like his, and someone who was supposed to love her to actually love her instead of someone else's mother loving her.

In that one moment, their friendship was born again.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Alyse. Promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: … I like angst… I can't help it… (sheepish glance) Anyways, review? Please? (waves up little white flag) Please?**

**Musical Inspiration: See Me in Shadow - Delain**


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

**A/N: I had decided that this is going to be 5 chapters long. Hopefully you guys are still reading this and haven't decided that old Eidolon Twilight Princess needs to be locked up in an insane asylum… Crap. Uh! Read & Review! (quickly hurries to get rid of anyone who may seek to lock me up)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, the characters, or anything other than my OC. Set in Season 3. AU.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Hope**

The tears finally stopped and the sobs faded to sniffles. Syrus felt Alyse finally shift so that her back was against the wall, and she was leaning against him. He placed his hands in his lap, glancing at her with concern in his eyes.

"Alyse?"

"I was upset because of someone finding out something I didn't want them to." Alyse said quietly. "I… I'm just really worried they're going to tell someone about it."

"Was it because Chazz read your poetry before you published it in the paper?"

Alyse blinked.

Of course Syrus would automatically think it was because of her poetry. Poetry was the one thing Alyse loved to do more than duel. Chazz's words earlier could easily be mistaken as cruel remarks against her poetry and not her crush on Syrus.

"U-Um… sure…"

Syrus gave her his typical half-smile, "I'm sure it was a great poem. Chazz is just a jerk sometimes."

Alyse nodded, "Yeah…"

Syrus paused and said, "You know, it's been awhile since we've talked like this. It's kinda nice. Reminds me of the old times, you know?"

A surprising laugh escaped her lips, one that made Syrus' smile broaden. Alyse hugged herself, finding her sadness drifting back to the feeling of happiness she used to feel all the time when alone with him. Syrus' smile faded a little though after a moment.

"Hey, Alyse, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes…"

Syrus closed his eyes for a second before he glanced toward the window, listening to the shrieks of their friends as the snow war continued. He spoke after choosing his words carefully.

"Why… do you act so differently now?"

"Excuse me?"

Syrus glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Look at yourself, Alyse. You're… different. I remember a time when you used to wear skirts, and bright colors, instead of wearing these dark clothes and avoiding everyone. You used to laugh, and smile. Now… you're distant."

Alyse lowered her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest. "People change in the time they spend apart."

"I'm sorry about middle school."

She jolted, turning to look at him with surprise in her amethyst eyes. "What?"

"Middle school. I'm sorry we stopped spending time together. A lot was going on at the time. Especially with Zane…" Syrus lowered his silver eyes to his shoes, "I forgot what really was important. I used to see the differences coming out in you. You stopped smiling one day, and just looked so sad. And then… you started writing for the newspaper, poems about lost friendship, and just wishing you were a kid again."

Alyse was quiet.

He really had noticed. He hadn't been as oblivious as she had believed. He was just dealing with his own problems.

That's when she realized how selfish she had been back then. She had grown so dependent on Syrus; she had blinded herself to his own troubles, and had only worried about her own.

"I really am a horrible friend." Alyse whispered.

"So am I, for not telling you about Duel Academy. I can only imagine how much it must've hurt to show up at Domino High and look for me, and then find out from Mom that I was at the elite dueling school that Zane goes too."

"That's why I studied all year long so that I would be good enough to transfer to Duel Academy…"

"Why would you do that, Alyse? You used to hate dueling!"

Her face turned pink as her white blond locks hid her face like a curtain. Syrus blinked a few times before brushing it back behind her ear. Her eyes were focused on her boots.

"I would do anything to be with you. You're my friend, Syrus, and I really can't live without you."

Syrus blushed slightly at those heart-felt words. "That's… really sweet of you to say, Alyse."

Alyse sighed and said, "I'm sorry I'm… different."

"Be yourself." Syrus then said, "But… don't forget who you used to be. You're still a good person, Alyse, and someone I still think of as a best friend."

"Really?"

Syrus nodded before saying, "Let's start over. We should hang out together."

Alyse whispered, "And be honest… Syrus, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay,"

Alyse took a deep breath to try and compose herself. For so long she had concealed her feelings, never even imagining a confession, but now that one had arrived…

She was terrified and excited at the same time.

Because a part of her had begun to hope a little that a part of Syrus could grow to care about her the same way; the way that two people in love would care about each other. And deep down she had the feeling that if Syrus rejected her, she would continue to love him, and still be his friend.

That one moment of comfort brought back the one feeling Alyse cherished her entire childhood.

Hope.

"What is it, Alyse?"

She clenched her eyes shut and felt the heat of her face grow even hotter. Syrus blinked as Alyse trembled slightly, looking somewhat terrified as she tried to speak.

"S-Syrus… I-I… I honestly l-l –"

The door opened just then and Jaden and Jesse fell forward, crashing to the dorm floor, and causing Alyse to jerk back and hit the wall. Alexis and Emma both sweatdropped as they glanced down at the so-alike boys, before glancing at Syrus and Alyse. Syrus had a question mark above his head as he look at Jaden and Jesse trying to pull themselves up while Alyse was blushing horribly, all confidence fleeing.

"Uh-oh…" Emma said, once she realized what they had accidentally interrupted.

"Sorry we interrupted! We'll just be on our way!"

Alexis quickly snatched the back of Jaden's collar while Emma snatched Jesse's, and they started to drag them across the floor and to the door.

"Wait, you don't have to leave." Syrus said at once. "It's your dorm." He turned to Alyse, whose entire face was as red as a tomato. "What were about to say Alyse?"

Alyse stammered incoherently before scrambling to her feet and lunging out the doorway, knocking Alexis and Emma over and on top of Jaden and Jesse. Syrus blinked in confusion and concern as he watched Alyse take off toward the campus. Emma managed to climb to her feet first and ran outside, calling after her friend, but Alyse continued to run.

"What's wrong with Alyse?" Bastion asked from the bottom of the steps.

"To put it in a way that won't have her killing us while we sleep, personal problems." Rayne said shortly.

Emma managed to get downstairs with Alexis, Syrus, Jesse, and Jaden right behind her. "We have to find her. No one else is on campus due to break, and she could get lost."

Blair looked worried, "I don't want her to get lost. We'd never be able to find before she'd get sick." She said.

"Well then, what are we waitin' for? Let's go find her." Tyranno said.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, "Kinda wish we had Jim's croc, Shirley, and Adrian's search team with us right 'bout now."

"How should we do this then?" Bastion asked, as they all met up in the middle of the field.

"Split up into groups of two, and then search the campus." Alexis replied. "Blair and I will cover the docks."

"We'll take the Card Shack!" Mindy exclaimed for her and Jasmine.

Emma glanced at Jesse, "Wanna help me check the Obelisk dorms?"

Jesse nodded, "Sure thing, Em."

Jaden glanced at Syrus and then Rayne, "Hey, Sy, why don't you take Sarge and search the woods, since you two know them so well?"

"Good idea, Jay. We'll do that."

Rayne glanced at Bastion, "Think you can control Princeton at the Ra Dorms?"

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with. You're wasting my time."

"Looks like you're with me, Rayne." Jaden grinned at her, "Let's check out the Main Building and the Duel Stadium."

"Okay, make sure we keep in contact via PDA incase anyone finds her." Alexis then instructed, before they set out. She then muttered to herself, "Let's hope Sy's the one who does find her, so she can at least get her feelings out in the open…"

Blair didn't question her older friend as they headed for the docks…

---

The library was silent as Alyse hid herself among the shelves of books. Breathing heavily from her run and embarrassment, she racked her fingers through her snow-dampened thick locks, before leaning against one of the bookshelves and trying to catch her breath. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the windows of the doors leading out to the hallway as she looked around.

The library was a refuge that she took whenever she just needed to get away from it all. It was where she went to study and sometimes write, for the library was quaint and quiet, unlike their dorm. Between Rayne's rock music and guitar playing, and Emma's phone conversations with her big brother Edward, the dorm was seldom quiet, making it nearly impossible for Alyse to concentrate.

So instead of cause issues with her roommates, Alyse would take her studying and writing to the library, a place that was meant to be quiet and for things such as reading and studying. Now she was using it as a refuge from her problems, something she tended to do whenever she couldn't handle going to someone else with them. Alyse finally just sunk to the floor, closing her eyes, and replaying the memory in her head.

She couldn't believe she had almost confessed. If only Jaden and Jesse hadn't of barged in, then maybe she would know just how Syrus felt about her. She wasn't angry with the two of the them; she was just slightly disappointed yet slightly relieved at the same time.

"They're… probably worried about me."

Guilt coursed through her as she thought of Emma and Rayne. Even if the two of them didn't show it, they worried about Alyse a lot, especially when it came to Syrus. Alyse tended to blow things out of proportion when it came to Syrus, unable to listen to reason about being honest about her feelings.

"I hope that they aren't out looking for me. Maybe I should call them and let them know I'm okay."

Alyse reached into her jacket pocket and froze a moment later, before turning out all of her pockets, and letting out a cry of alarm. Her PDA wasn't with her, meaning it was charging in the dorm. She hadn't ever left her PDA, especially somewhere where Emma could damage it, since the girl had problems with technology in the first place. It was a miracle Emma's duel disk didn't short-circuit every time she dueled.

"Oh no… oh no…"

Panic began to settle within the adolescent, who feared the thought of being stranded without any means of communication. She had listened to the weather broadcasts earlier, who claimed that a large snow storm was covering the entire Domino region, which included Duel Academy. If her friends were out looking for her, especially outside, then that meant…

Alyse scrambled to get to her feet, to hurry and get to the dorms and retrieve her PDA, when she suddenly heard voices and the sound of footsteps. Squeaking, she pressed herself against the bookshelf, peeking through two of the books as the doors to the library opened.

"Jaden, for the last time, we are not going to duel until _after_ we find Alyse." Rayne said, stress marks visible.

Jaden rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry. I just really want to get my game on. All this searching kind of bored me."

Alyse wanted to call out to them, but seeing Jaden sent a wave of embarrassment over her, and she quickly hid her face against the spines of a couple of Duel Alchemy books.

"Alyse? Hey, are you hiding in here?" Rayne then called out.

Jaden groaned and said, "Ugh, I hate libraries. I can see why Bastion loves it here. It's totally perfect for a bookworm like him."

Rayne rolled her eyes, "Hush up, Jay. This is the most plausible place she would run too, especially if she was upset. Alyse loves the library."

Alyse trembled slightly as they grew closer, before she staggered back. Tripping over her own two feet, Alyse knocked into the bookshelf, resulting in some of the books to start to fall down on top of her. Just as they crashed to the floor and covered Alyse, Rayne and Jaden whirled around.

"Alyse!?"

Rayne scrambled up the steps to the second level and hurried to the mountain of books with Jaden right on her heels. Rayne hurried and dug through the avalanche, finally unearthing her friend, who had confusion swirls and a large bump on her head. Jaden and Rayne both released mushroom breaths of relief before pulling Alyse out of the books.

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked and blinked.

Alyse moaned and rubbed the back of her throbbing head, "Yeah…"

Rayne hugged her like an older sister would, "Thank goodness. Jaden let the others know we found her."

"Okay,"

Jaden pulled out his PDA and sent to work sending out the message to all of the groups. Rayne then continued with her inspection of her roommate to make sure there wasn't any other damage besides the bump on the white blond's head.

"Why did you run off anyway?" Jaden asked curiously once he was done alerting their friends, and the others were headed back to the Slifer dorms.

Alyse blushed as she sat inbetween the two, rubbing her arm uncomfortably, and avoiding their chocolate brown and rain blue eyes.

"Um…"

Rayne chewed on the inside of her cheek, "Alyse, I hate to say this, but running from Syrus isn't going to help one bit. I think it's time you come clean about everything."

Jaden looked lost, "Come clean? About what? And what does it have to do with Syrus?"

Before Rayne could open her mouth and attempt to explain it to the Slifer without revealing Alyse's secret, Alyse spoke.

"Jaden, I have a major crush on Syrus."

Jaden blinked and said, "Whoa, seriously? That's great! You two would be sweet for each other!"

Rayne gawked at Alyse, "That was a total curveball. I didn't expect you to actually, y'know, tell him."

"How long have you liked Sy?" Jaden then inquired.

"Since I was about eleven, so about six years now."

"Long time to like somebody and not tell them about it…"

"I know… but after we got to middle school, Syrus and I just weren't close anymore, and I never really found the courage nor the chance to confess to him my feelings. I've insisted on hiding them… in fear of him rejecting me and losing whatever friendship we have left."

"I don't think Sy would reject you, though, Alyse. You're the only girl he doesn't really get nervous around and is completely comfortable with."

Rayne nodded in agreement, "He's absolutely scared of me and seeing me nearly demolish Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dumb didn't help any."

She sweatdropped as she recalled Syrus running away in fear after he stumbled upon Rayne attacking Jasmine and Mindy with her iceballs.

Jaden smiled before continuing, "So what do you say, Alyse? You gonna tell Sy how you feel?"

"B-But w-when…? H-How…?"

"How about at the Christmas Party that Chazz, Lex, and the idiots are throwing?" Rayne then piped up. "That's the perfect chance to tell Syrus without any interruptions." She sent a small glare at Jaden, who blinked in confusion.

Alyse gave a small nod, though she was still looking quite embarrassed and nervous.

"We should head on back to the dorms. The others are worried, and Emma's gonna want to look at that bump on your head." Rayne then said, helping Alyse to her feet, and turning to Jaden.

Jaden smiled and patted Alyse on the back, "Don't worry, Alyse. Just keep on hoping that Syrus will like ya back."

Alyse gave a determined nod, her amethyst eyes locked on her feet as the three headed out of the library together, and she tried to summon any and all courage she could to prepare herself for the Christmas party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: (clears throat) Less angsty, more happy. Hopefully I won't receive any more flames. That one I did get I am choosing to ignore. Thanks for reading, please review, no flames please.**

**Musical Inspiration: Never Too Late – Three Days Grace**


	4. Chapter 4: Once Upon a December

**A/N: Almost done, just two more chappies to go and then this will be finished! Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter, please do so again. Remember, no flames. All flames will be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, the characters, or anything other than my OC. Set in Season 3.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**Once Upon a December**

Alexis really had gone out of her way when it came to the decorations of the meal hall. The tables had been pushed back against the walls and stacked up by Bastion, Chazz, Tyranno, Jaden, Jesse, and (by her insistence) Rayne; Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine had spent hours putting up a Christmas tree and decorating it beautifully with ornaments and even cards; Emma was taking care of the refreshments with the help of Bastion, along with Jaden and Jesse (who wanted to lick the cookie bowl); and Syrus set up the stereo for the music.

It was hours of laughter, fun, and friendship, even on Chazz's part, who finally lightened up and gotten into the Christmas spirit. However, after a bit, Syrus had started to wonder about Alyse's whereabouts, for he had only caught a glimpse of her earlier talking to Alexis, before mysteriously vanishing. Unbeknownst to him, Alyse was in Jaden's dorm, trying to plan her love confession.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror Emma had let her borrow, straightening out her pleated white skirt, and trying to adjust her v-neck purple longsleeved shirt over her black tank. She also wore purple leggings and a pair of Emma's white snow-boots.

Alyse took a deep breath, nervously brushing strands of her almost-white hair behind her ear, and feeling her heart beating hard in her chest as nerves tightened her stomach in knots. She tugged on her skirt again, feeling a desperate need to be back in her jeans. She had gone so long without wearing a skirt that she had forgotten how uncomfortable it could be at times.

_Time to do this. Just gotta get Syrus alone and just tell him how I feel. No matter what he says, I will not cry! I'm stronger than that! Jaden's right!_

Alyse paused and sweatdropped.

_No offense, Jay, but that's kinda of rare, especially when it comes to love._

Taking another deep breath, Alyse stopped messing with her appearance, before she grabbed her jacket, and quickly pulled it on. She stepped outside, seeing that snow had started to fall from the dark clouds in the night sky, and the lights from the meal hall made the snow glisten like a diamond. Heading down the steps, her amethyst eyes taking in the cascading snow, and the winter breeze teased her locks.

_I… really can do this._

Alyse slid open the doors and entered the meal hall a minute later, shaking the snow out of her hair, and shrugging off her jacket. She hung it up next to Rayne's blue one and Emma's white one, before turning to see her friends mingling, laughing, and having a blast. Even Chazz was smiling for once as he talked with Emma, Bastion, and Tyranno.

"Hey, Alyse, you're finally here." Alexis smiled as she saw the shorter girl. "You ready?"

Alyse gave a determined nod, "Yeah."

The dark blond smiled and replied with, "Great. He's over there with Jaden and Jesse."

Alyse turned and saw Syrus sitting on the edge of one of the tables next to one that Jaden and Jesse had pulled down for table duels. Blair was leaning against the table beside him, holding Pharaoh, the Slifer Dorm's cat, in her arms. A wave of warmth washed over Alyse a moment later when Syrus glanced up, saw her, and broke into a large smile that left her face red with a blush.

"Why don't you ask him to dance?" Emma said, suddenly appearing beside Alyse, and causing the shorter girl to jump.

"E-Em? Don't do that!" Alyse hissed, startled.

Emma laughed and apologized, "Sorry. But seriously, you should ask Syrus to dance."

Alyse fidgeted, "Um… Emma, you know… I don't really _like_ dancing…"

"Look, will it make you feel better if I ask Tyranno?"

"No, I'd feel better if you'd ask Jesse."

Emma sprouted her own blush as she glanced over at the teal haired Dane, before gulping herself, and looking as nervous as Alyse felt. Rayne suddenly hopped behind them and grabbed the top of their heads, smirking evilly.

"What's this? My little shy dork-loving girls thinking about asking their crushes to dance?"

"R-Rayne! Geroff!" Emma and Alyse squirmed out of her hold.

Rayne chuckled and said, "Well, go for it."

Alyse narrowed her eyes on her, "What about you?"

Rayne blushed slightly, "What about me?"

"Aren't you gonna ask Jaden?"

"N-No! W-Why w-would I?" Rayne twitched and hissed.

Emma and Alyse gave her a dull stare, "Um, because you like him."

Groaning, Rayne face-palmed, "I do not! Jaden Yuki is the _last_ person I'd ever be attracted to!"

"Then you aren't going to go and hurt Jasmine are you?" Alyse then inquired.

"Why would I hurt that airhead now?" Rayne demanded.

Emma smirked and pointed behind her taller friend, "Cause Jaden just agreed to dance with her."

"HE WHAT?!"

Rayne whirled around and saw that Emma's words were indeed true; Jaden was dancing with Jasmine while Bastion was dancing with Mindy. Alexis was dancing with Chazz, who was smirking in triumph while she rolled her hazel eyes, and Jesse was dancing with Blair so that she didn't feel left out. Emma sighed at the sweetness that Jesse was displaying.

"Isn't he the sweetest? Dancing with Blair just to make her feel special."

Alyse felt her own half-smile form, "Yeah that is kinda sweet."

Rayne crossed her arms, trying to hide her jealousy, before she had the bright idea and tackled Tyranno, catching the Dino Teen completely off-guard.

"Hey, Sarge, dance with me!"

Tyranno sprouted a small blush and blinked in surprise, "Uh, sure, alright ma'am."

Emma cocked her head to the side like a puppy would as the two of them watched their devious friend pulling Tyranno into the group of dancers. It was an odd sight, watching Rayne and Tyranno dance, but it made a small giggle escape from both of them. Even Syrus was chuckling as he made his way over to the two.

"Rayne has to be the craziest and most devious girl I have ever met." Emma muttered, before she slipped her way into the dancers, and started to do an odd trio-step with Jesse and Blair.

Syrus finally reached Alyse, who suddenly felt her knees go weak, and she started to shake slightly as the nerves hit her hard. His silver eyes were sparkling as they took her in.

"You look really cute, Alyse. I'm so glad to see you in bright colors again."

"T-Thanks…" Alyse managed to say, smiling.

_He called me cute!_

"Having fun?" Syrus then asked, as he watched all of their friends dancing to the upbeat techno that Emma had brought.

"Yeah…"

Her voice was quiet, and she hid her face with her hair again.

Syrus rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment before taking a deep breath. He had honestly never been very good when it came to girls before, including when it came to Alyse, despite how close they were. The one time they were forced to dance together in 6th grade had made them both embarrassed and awkward, so they tried to avoid doing it again, but now…

Now they were the only two left, all of their friends dancing, and them leaning on the wall like a couple of wallflowers.

"Um, Alyse, wanna dance?" Syrus mumbled.

Alyse jolted and said taken aback, "Excuse me?"

Syrus was blushing now, tugging on the collar of his yellow shirt. "Do… you… wanna dance… with me?"

She stared at him in disbelief and utmost bewilderment, before practically shouting her answer.

"Yes!"

Syrus blinked as Alyse grabbed his hand and pulled him into the group. Jaden cheered along with Emma the moment they saw the two shorter duelists dancing together. Blushing and shyly glancing at each other, Alyse and Syrus danced together, though a lot more awkwardly than the others.

Cascada sang from the speakers, "'_Tell me how can it be boy? You're still a runaway. You chase the dreams from heaven above. Where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love…_'"

"May I cut in?" Bastion asked.

Jaden nodded and handed over Jasmine to Bastion, before Rayne quickly grabbed him, and started to dance with him. Jaden blinked in surprise, but he grinned, and danced with the para-colored haired girl. Tyranno, relieved that he could escape, hurried over to the refreshments and began to munch on Emma's Christmas cookies and drink some hot chocolate.

"You look really pretty, Alyse." Syrus said over the music. "I'm glad to see you smiling."

Alyse's smile broadened at those words, "I'm glad that my smile makes you happy."

Syrus laughed and he twirled her, catching her in his arms, and wrapping them around her while resting his chin on her shoulder. The music had slowed and the two just rocked slowly to the beat, Alyse blushing faintly, but loving how close they were to one another.

"Aw…" Alexis and Emma teased.

They continued to dance at least until the CD was over. That's when Alexis climbed onto one of the chairs that Jaden and Jesse had been using to duel with and called the room to attention. Eyes an array of colors locked on the blond vixen.

"Now I think its time to go ahead and open our presents." Alexis announced, "Merry Christmas, guys."

Everyone went and retrieved the bag of gifts that had brought and stowed in the kitchen, before leaning against desks and various areas of the room, and delivering gifts. Like most duelists, they received card packs, duel disk modifiers, duel books over new techniques, and other various things relating to the game they all loved to play. Smiles and hugs were exchanged, even a few tears, which really startled several of them when Rayne burst into tears of joy and tackled Jaden over the new water-based deck he had gotten her. Even Chazz had gotten them all decent gifts and was blushing heavily over the hugs that Emma and Blair kept giving him in thanks.

Alyse held the last gift she had to give, the one to Syrus, tightly in her hand. It was something that was special, something she had gotten him several years ago as a graduation present that was never given, for Syrus had gone to Duel Academy instead of Domino High. She had kept it all this time, hoping for the perfect chance to give it to him.

Now it was here, and she was nervous as she watched him approaching, holding the present for her behind his back. Syrus gave her a small half-smile as he fidgeted slightly, glancing up at her shyly, before he spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Alyse."

"Merry Christmas, Syrus."

Syrus held out, much to her surprise, a purple plush bear with a black ribbon tied around its neck. Alyse took it, blinking rapidly in surprise, before turning it around and finding a wind-up key.

"Go ahead. Wind it up." Syrus encouraged.

Alyse bit her lip before she did. Very softly, she heard the first notes of the song 'Once Upon a December' which was from her favorite movie from her childhood. Tears filled her eyes as she looked back up at Syrus, softly murmuring the words to a song she had almost forgotten, and seeing him smile at her adoringly.

"Thank you…" Alyse choked out, before throwing her arms around his neck. "I love it, Syrus. Thank you, so much."

"Mom helped me out. I picked it out and she picked it up and sent it to me." Syrus confessed.

Alyse smiled and then remembered her present for him, "Oh, here."

Syrus blinked and clicked open the Duel Monsters card-shaped locket that she had handed him, his eyes widening at the sight of the rare Toon Dark Magician Girl, before he met Alyse's amethyst eyes in bewilderment.

"H-How?"

"My little secret." Alyse simply replied. "I… um… actually got it for you after the summer of graduation… It was a graduation present and I was going to give it to you the first day of high school… but… you know…"

Syrus turned pink and looked at Alyse and to the card a few times, before he incoherently stammered something that sounded a lot like 'be right back', before he bolted for the door, leaving Alyse standing there blinking, a question mark above her head. Syrus burst out into the snowy night, breathing heavily, and unable to understand why his heart was suddenly racing so fast in his chest, just like it did whenever he saw Dark Magician Girl.

He scrambled up the steps and leaned against the railing, staring out at the ocean, and unable to stop thinking about Alyse.

Memories of them growing up danced across his memory, remembering all the times they held each other when they were scared or sad.

Things his heart used to know, things it yearned to remember…

Like the forgotten feelings of love he used to hold for her in middle school.

He used to hold the biggest crush on Alyse that only Zane knew about, and that was because Zane walked in on Syrus talking to a picture of her. However, Zane had pointed out that if Syrus confessed his feelings that he would lose Alyse as a friend even more than he had because of the separation that they had gone through. Scared, Syrus had hidden his crush, and then later forgot about it as he entered Duel Academy.

But the moment he had seen Alyse at Duel Academy, the feelings he used to have were a faint echo compared to what they once were, but they were still there. Syrus just hadn't comprehended what had changed Alyse so much. Her poetry was a mere clue, mere pieces of the puzzle he tried to piece together so many sleepless nights.

Now the old Alyse was coming back out, still somewhat different, but still familiar. He had been right when he had said people changed when they got older, but that didn't mean feelings couldn't develop over the time spent apart.

And now, he realized, he all along still cared about Alyse in the way that Zane had advised him against. He wanted to make Alyse smile, wanted to hear her laugh, and for her amethyst eyes to only be on him whenever they were in a crowd. The epiphany had hit him, and now he would think about it until he could find his courage.

Syrus Truesdale was falling in love with Alyse Cryer…

Now he had to find out _her_ feelings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: What shall the outcome be? Find out in the final chapter!**

**Musical Inspiration: Once Upon a December - Anastasia**


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

**YOA/N: The final chappie of the short story! Hope you enjoy it! Please review; no flaming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, the characters, or anything other than my OC. Set in Season 3.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**Confession**

Alyse was starting to get worried. It had been at least twenty minutes since Syrus' sudden departure. She hoped that he was alright as she hugged her bear tightly to her chest.

Sighing, she leaned against the wall in the shadows, watching the slow dances going on between her friends, some of which were realizing they were compatible in many ways. Emma had found her courage to ask Jesse to dance, though she was the only one oblivious to how his emerald eyes sparkled as they stared into her grey-blue, and the gentle smile on his face.

Rayne, on the other hand, was continuing her denial of her crush on Jaden, and was trying to avoid being caught glaring at anyone who danced with him. She was a good friend, the only ones she would serious consider harming over him being Jasmine and Mindy, but when it came to her jealousy and deviousness, Rayne was a little… psycho.

Alyse sighed softly as she looked around the room once more. Her confidence was slowly but surely dwindling away. Part of her thought about heading outside to try and find Syrus, but she wasn't sure where he had run off to, and if he was even at the Slifer dorms still.

"A-Alyse?"

She jolted and turned, seeing Syrus suddenly sticking his head inside the room, his cheeks pink and not due to being wind-stung. He motioned for her to come closer, which she did, and she was surprised to see he had grabbed her jacket.

"C-Can I talk to you? A-Alone?"

Alyse nodded, "Yeah."

She took her jacket, shrugging it on, and zipping it up. Syrus led her out of the meal hall, sliding the doors shut behind them, and he saw she was still holding his bear tightly in her arms instead of putting it with the rest of her presents. It made his heart flutter in his chest.

Alyse followed Syrus, noticing how nervous he was suddenly acting, and it didn't help that she was nervous herself as they headed up the steps. Syrus closed his eyes for a moment, before he reached out, and took one of Alyse's wrists, leading her to the railing that overlooked the cliffs. Their breath was visible in the cold, night air as they stood side-by-side.

"It's so pretty." Alyse said softly, blushing faintly.

"It's not the only thing," Syrus admitted with a cute blush, before smiling at her.

Taken aback, Alyse blinked a few times, before she noticed the difference in Syrus' gaze. Those silver eyes were gazing at her just like he used to gaze at Alexis, adoringly and intensely. She found it harder to breathe, and tightened her hold on her bear.

"You… wanted to talk?"

Syrus jerked out of his trance, "Uh, yeah! Um…"

Alyse waited for him to speak, watching him fidget, and avoid looking directly into her amethyst eyes.

"A-Alyse… um… remember when I said… that, um, people change when they get older?"

"Yeah…"

"Um… I just… wanted to tell you that… um… people's feelings… for other people… also change."

"I know that, Syrus. Sometimes, their feelings don't change."

Syrus nodded, before brushing some of his sky blue locks out of his flushed face, biting his lower lip, and trying to figure out how to continue.

"Alyse… have you ever… thought of us as… more than friends?"

Her heart skipped a beat and all she could breathe was, "Why?"

Syrus blushed heavily and closed his eyes, "I can't do this! I'm sorry!"

He turned to leave, but Alyse's fingers wrapped around his arm, and stopped him. He blinked and glanced at her in surprise, seeing her frantic eyes and the desperate expression on her face, and the butterflies in his stomach worsened. Syrus couldn't understand the emotions flickering in her eyes.

"Syrus, please…" Her plea was choked. "I-I… have something I… need to tell you. Please, don't go."

Syrus stopped turning to leave and stepped closer to Alyse. She released his arm, her hand falling to her side, and he took it in his own before his courage would leave him, interlocking their fingers, and causing them both to blush.

"Alyse… in middle school… I used to like you." Syrus finally confessed.

"You did?" Alyse replied, surprise ringing in her voice.

Syrus gave a nod, "Zane told me it was a bad idea… that I would lose you completely."

Alyse bit her lip, "Zane's always been wrong when it comes to you, Syrus."

"I… I forgot about my feelings when I came here… but when I saw you again… they were still there… just… not as strong as they are now." Syrus took a deep breath and then said bluntly, "Alyse, I really like you. And I… I understand that you just want to be friends. I just wanted to let you know how I felt. If you don't want to talk to me ever again, I'll understand. I'll just leave you alone for now –"

Alyse pulled Syrus forward, dropped the bear to the ground, and threw her arm around his neck before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips and cutting him off. Syrus blushed, blinking rapidly in surprise as Alyse continued to kiss him, and his heart was thundering in his ears. Soon his eyes started to drop closed as well, and he placed his free hand on her waist.

Alyse could barely believe this was happening. Here she was, about to confess her own feelings, and Syrus had beat her to it. The only way to tell him and get him to stop his rant was to kiss him, something she had always wanted to do, but she had never been bold enough to actually do it until now.

She wanted to pull back and tell him her own feelings, but she didn't want the kiss to end. It was nice feeling his lips against hers, his hand on her waist, and their hands entwined. Her heart was beating in her chest in a way it had never beaten before, and she loved it. Reluctantly, she pulled back after a few more minutes, their eyes opening simultaneously.

"Syrus… I've always liked you." Alyse whispered, "Ever since we were eleven. I never stopped liking you. I just… was so scared for you to know, especially after what happened in middle school. My heart is forever yours."

"Really?" Syrus said, eyes wide.

Alyse nodded slowly, "You don't know how much I've wanted to be your girlfriend, to hold your hand," She squeezed his hand gently, "To embrace you… to kiss you…"

Syrus blushed faintly before leaning down and softly kissing her lips for a moment, "Now that can happen."

Alyse smiled softly and whispered, "I'm glad I finally… told you how I felt."

"So am I. I'm sorry I never noticed." Syrus gave a sheepish laugh as he knelt down and retrieved her bear. "I feel like a real jerk right now."

"Don't. I'm the one who hid my feelings for so long and never took the chances I had to tell you."

Syrus and Alyse started to walk back down to the meal hall.

"You've really liked me and just me for the past six years?" Syrus then asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I tried to like other boys, but I… couldn't."

"Aw… you're so sweet." Syrus kissed her on the cheek.

Alyse blushed and smiled, giggling as a wave of giddiness washed over her, and they lingered outside of the doors of the meal hall. Syrus was smiling at her, occasionally brushing his fingertips across her cheek, and brushing strands of her white blond hair behind her ear.

Every gentle and innocent touch that she had dreamt of for so long…

"You're really happy, aren't you?" Syrus realized.

"Yes… I've always been happiest around you, even if I didn't always show it." Alyse confessed, "You make me feel alive… like I matter. Something my parents never did."

"I'm sorry they never pay attention to you."

"Not your fault. It doesn't hurt anymore, because you and your mom made me feel better."

"Still, it's wrong that they treat you this way."

Alyse smiled at him, "It's okay. You don't need to worry anymore."

Syrus bit his lip, uncertain of that.

"Let's go inside. Emma's probably dying to know if I told you."

"Secret closet-worshipper or something?"

"Yup."

He chuckled, though looking slightly disturbed at the thought.

"Ready?"

Alyse nodded and tightened her hold on his hand. "Always,"

Syrus slid open the doors and they stepped inside. They released their hands to pull off their jackets, but the moment Syrus retook Alyse's hand, all eyes were on them. Chazz was the only one groaning and muttering to himself while rubbing his temples, but the others were grinning broadly, and exchanging looks and smirks.

"HAH! ABOUT TIME!" Rayne shouted.

"Rayne!?" Emma hissed, before elbowing her taller friend.

Rayne groaned as the wind was knocked out of her and clutched her side. Jaden chuckled and turned to his friends.

"I was right. You two are sweet for each other."

Alyse blushed as Syrus cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" She squeaked, before glaring at Jaden, who rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

Syrus looked confused, "I'm… lost."

"You've always been lost, Sy." Alexis teased.

"Hey, that's my man you're talking about." Alyse playfully replied, before she wrapped her arms around him, and smiled.

Syrus wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smiled shyly, "And I'll always be your man."

Alyse blushed faintly, especially when Syrus tilted her chin, and kissed her in front of everyone. Jaden and Jesse whooped loudly while Mindy, Jasmine, Blair, and Emma giggled and gushed. Alexis was rolling her eyes, smiling along with Bastion, Tyranno, and Rayne. Chazz was still groaning to himself incoherently.

"Hey, Alyse?" Syrus suddenly whispered.

"Yes, Syrus?" Alyse met his eyes, curiosity in the amethyst shade.

Syrus closed his eyes and said, "I was wrong…"

"Wrong? About what?"

"I don't like you…"

"You don't?"

"No… because I love you."

The hurt that had crossed her face turned into bewilderment and joy a split second later. Alyse rested her head over his heart, feeling Syrus' arms holding her close, and rocking her gently.

"I love you, also, Syrus… You may not have known it, Syrus, but my heart is forever yours…"

"Just as mine is yours, Alyse."

Their lips met in a sweet and soft kiss, that one moment bringing them together in ways that were stronger and more everlasting than anything else they had ever known.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: Aw… it's finished! Yay! Now I hope you guys check out the next short story about Rayne called "Seventeen Isn't So Sweet". Please review; no flaming. Later guys!**

**Musical Inspiration: When You Look Me in the Eyes – Jonas Brothers**


End file.
